dotafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 International: Cartoon Paths
This is the Fanon Path based on the Paths for the TI 2017 List of Paths Path to Navigator * Master Mage: Win 1/3/5 games as Intelligence hero * Chase's Net= Root 10/20/30 Enemy heroes * Apollo's Bet= Get 2/4/6 assist or kills on enemy heroes while they are under effect of your stun * Under Spell= Hex the Enemy hero at least 10/20/30 seconds. *Mayor Humdinger's Scheme= Earn 4000/8000/10000 Gold for your team *Sweetie's Backstab!= Stun 2/4/6 enemies after using your Blink Dagger *Purge!= Deal 2000/4000/6000 + Pure Damage on Enemy heroes. *Fievel's Magic Heal= Get 3/4/5 allies healed at once using Mekansm 3/6/9 times *Treasure Challenge: Radiant's Mage= Hit 20/30/40 times using your weapon and deal damage using Fireblast or Ignite 20/30/40 times *Quest Reward: Ogre Magi= Shorline Sappers Path to Wave Breaker * Mermaid Rescuer- Win 1/3/5 games as Agility hero * Melee Master= Win 1/3/5 games as Strength hero * All ears and Gears= Have no more than 1/3/5 deaths until the end of the Game * Board Break= Bash the enemy hero 12/25/36 Times * Skye's the Kill= Kill a single enemy 2/3/4 times * Siege by the Mousekewitz= Get 3/6/9 kills or assist on heroes under tower's Defense * Rapid Zuma's Tackle= Consume the Moon Shard to yourself or allies 2/4/6 times * Diego's Critic= Deal 2000/4000/6000 Critical Damage * Oxygen Charge= Get 15/20/25 charges on a bloodstone * Cowboy Fievel= Get a kill or assist on 2/4/6 enemy heroes after using the Black king Bar * Highworth Gold= get 7500/10000/125000 net worth by 25:00 * Treasure Challenge: Lunar Overwatch= Eliminate 20/30/40 enemy heroes using lucent beam, kill 10/20/30 creeps in less than 30 minutes. * Quest Reward: Luna= Dora's Mermaid Forger Team Path: Path to Rising Tide * Rapid Siege- Destroy 2/3/4 towers before your team loses one * Split Blasters- Destroy 2 towers 90/60/30 seconds before it reaches 30 minutes * Team Heal- Achieve 10000/150000/20000 healing points with your team * Fievel Holdup- Disable enemy heroes for 250/350/450 seconds before the timer reaches 30 minutes * Top Assist man- Get 25/35/45 assists as a team before the timer reach 25:00 * Quiet as a mouse- Smoke and kill at least 1/2/3 enemies with 2 teammates * Maribel and Diego's Battle Cup- Win 1/2/3 Battle Cup * Ryder, Skye and Zuma: First Destroyers!= Get First Blood, First Enemy Tower Fall, First Roshan Kill * Rapid Killing- Get 10/12/14 team kills before 15:00 * Ah, Crits!- Deal 20,000/40,000/60,000 + damage to the enemy heroes with your team * Powers of Us!- Be affected under 6/9/12 auras present in your team * Paw Patrol Runes- Bottle or consume 20/40/60 runes with your team before 30:00 * Ryder's Mission PAW= Win 1/2/3 Captains mode game * Quest Reward: Slardar- Spines of the Guardian of the Dark Reef Path of the Saltworm Mariner * Swashbuckling Sabre- Deal 2000/4000/6000 damage and kill 30/50/80 enemies using TIDEBRINGER * Marshall!= Get a kill or assist after using X MARKS THE SPOT on enemies 4/8/12 times * Ghosts....= Purchase Blink Dagger or Shadow Blade and deal 1500/3000/4500 damage after using the items * The Flounder- Buff your allies using the GHOSTSHIP in 60/90/120 seconds * Pirate Blackfur's Ghostship- Purchase the Aghanims Scepter and use GHOSTSHIP on 4/8/12 enemies * Rocky and Rubble= Hit 2-5 Enemies using TORRENT 2/4/6 times * MerPup Combo- Perform Skill 3,1,4 Combo on an Enemy hero 2/4/6 times as KUNKKA * Quest Reward: Kunkka: Zuma and Ryder's Mission Mariner. Fanon Path: Path to the Sea Patrol * Category:Paths